A Reminder
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After Celes' execution, Kyouko breaks down at the site. Celegiri hurt/comfort


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I've been watching thr Dangan Ronpa anime and I decided in the first episode that I wanted Celes and Kyouko to be together. This is the result. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The halls of Hope's Peak were silent. Most of the other students were probably sleeping or thinking about the most recent trial. It had been the third one in the few weeks since they had arrived and it was beginning to wear on the psyche of the more innocent students who were trying to retain hope that no one else would be killed. For the more apathetic members, they were wondering if anyone else would be killed or if there was the possibility that they would all finally decide to live in the school for the rest of their lives.

One student, however, wasn't thinking of those things. She was more interested in taking apart the most recent trial piece-by-piece to understand where she went wrong. Kirigiri walked along the halls, her mind going over every single detail of Celes' trial in order to try figuring out why her girlfriend would… why she… _a castle?_

Coming to the execution scene, Kirigiri stared at the wreckage of the firetruck. Despite the blood witnessed at Leon's execution and the intense mind-numbing confusion of Mondo's (not to mention Monokuma was _eating_ Mondo's… remains), to the lavender-eyed girl, Celes' trial was the most gruesome simply because of how much it hurt so dearly. She had been forced to accept that her lover was going to be torn from her at this very spot, forced to accept the reality that she meant nothing in comparison to… _a stupid castle._

Kirigiri turned away from the execution scene quickly. She couldn't take the sight. There was no blood, no noise, no movement, but it was horrifyingly gruesome to her. Head lowering in grief, the purplette allowed one tear to fall.

 _Celes._ she inwardly sighed. _Why? We could have lived such a happy life together. Was I truly not enough? Were you really going to allow me to die?_

Turning on her heel, the lavender-haired girl set her jaw angrily, staring at the firetruck furiously. "How dare you?" she snarled. "I trusted you! I thought I made you happy!" Sinking to her knees, Kirigiri continued glaring at the destroyed vehicle, the only indication of where the object of her sudden loathing lay.

"Oh my!" an annoying voice snickered nearby. Monokuma appeared beside her with his usual grin firmly in place. "I see what happened. You and Celes-chan were such cute lovers, huh?"

"Why would you care?" Kirigiri inquired robotically, not breaking her eyes from the destruction.

"Well, it warms my heart to see such a Shakespearean romance." the monochromatic bear laughed gleefully. "To find out that someone you cared about so deeply didn't love you at all. No declaration of love, no speaking of dreams together, nothing for you to remember her by except your own despair."

Kirigiri's eyes widened at these words and she glanced to her gloves in utter shock. Monokuma seemed not to notice as it continued. "Yup, that was a truly manipulative bitch right there. Consider yourself lucky the witch is dead."

Monokuma glanced up in confusion as Kirigiri stood from the ground, a small smile on her face. Gazing down at her hand, the lavender-haired girl stared at the artifact happily. The clawed ring that had been given to her with the key was a reminder that Celes loved her. The gambler had given her most prized possession to the person she treasured so that Kirigiri could remember her. Monokuma watched emotion swirl to the surface of the large purple eyes and wondered what was going on.

"She did leave me something to remember her by." Kirigiri breathed. "And I'll always treasure it now. Thanks to you, Monokuma." Leaning down, she affectionately pet the monochrome bear with a heartfelt smile as a single tear of happiness streaked down her cheek. Turning on her heel, Kirigiri began moving in the direction of her dorm room, her precious cargo clutched tightly in her hand.

Her last reminder that her Goth princess did love her, even in death.

* * *

 _ **Gods, I love this pairing. Drop me a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
